Dark Reflections Chapter 8
Dark Reflections Chapter 8 Nothing like an old enemy that hates your guts and wants to kill your friends, to ruin your day right? Depressed as I was, I headed back to climbing wall hopefully that would cheer him up. All the other demigods looked at me as if a was a freak.....well maybe I am but couldn't they be at least a bit more subtle? You want the worse thing was? They were all faces i didn't know. Half-way towards the climbing wall, I was relieved of the stress. Both of them, a guy and a girl, had the same coffee-brown hair, dark turqoise eyes that nearly looked green, and lightly tanned skin. In other words they looked nothing like their godly parent who was no other the almighty himself, Zeus. They were Micheal and Silena Adams, the Adam twins, they were identical twins which meant they looked exactly like each other. Michael wore the typical orange camp t-shirt that stuck to his chest from sweat and jeans. Silena wore a yellow skirt and like her brother her camp t-shirt stuck to her chest. Silena spotted me first, she immediately stood up and ran towards me. "RJ! God you could have us you were coming back!" She said as she hugged me. I should explain the RJ thing. Well my name is Archie, which explains the 'R' part, the reason for the 'J' was because my middle name is Jonathan. Anyway, as she was hugging me, I did realise that she was sweaty, but I didn't care and i haven't seen her in a long time. Soon enough Michael came over and gave me a high-five. "Glad to see you back, more importantly this girl would stop wining why we couldnt go out and find you." "I wasn't wining!" Silena snapped. "I was just worried about you." "Please you were throwing tantrums when Chiron didn't allow you to go on a quest to find him." I couldn't help but smile, I was glad that both of them haven't changed at all. Both of them were fourteen, two years younger than me, and thus I have always treated them as my younger siblings(which they don't seem to like). We basically grew up together, because they were like me, a child that was not supposed to be born(thanks to the prophecy), they were raised in olympus like me, I still remember the times Silena wore ponytails in her hair. Unfortunately their arguement was broken up by a familiar voice. "Okay enough you two". It was Dellilah. In the sunlight, her hair looked golden and god she looked beautiful, and thanks to that thought I ended up staring at her. "What?" She said, noticing me staring. "Nothing." I turned away so she wouldn't notice me blushing. "Anyway, guys the council's tonight, hopefully we can get that quest by tomorrow." She explained like we were discussing battle tactics. "Anybody want to chicken out it's your last chance." "I go where you go." I replied "Yeah you know we're with you." Silena said as is it was obvious. "Heck yeah". We all grinned. "Alright then, tonight, be there." Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections_Chapter_9|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page